


making troubles for yourself

by bi_lovely



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, hate sex without so much hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_lovely/pseuds/bi_lovely
Summary: Kurt makes some questionable decisions when he's jealous.





	making troubles for yourself

_ Just be cool. Keep your words as straight as an arrow.  _

 

It occurred to Kurt that if Blaine could hear him thinking then he’d joke that Kurt wasn’t able to do anything straight because he was just so gay. He could hear the words in his head in Blaine’s voice and he smiled fondly. 

 

“Hi!”

 

Kurt turned to see Blaine coming toward him.    
  
“I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” Blaine smiled. 

 

“Uh, no, no,” Kurt said quickly. “H-hi.”

 

“Hello,” Blaine said. “Hi.”

 

They both leaned in for a hug tentatively, pulling back a moment before briefly putting their arms around one another. 

 

Kurt chuckled awkwardly and immediately kicked himself mentally. 

 

_ Just leave. Just go. Just walk out right now.  _

 

Blaine sat down and Kurt managed to stay in his seat, to his great surprise, managing to fight his impulse to run far away. 

 

“Um,” Kurt said, fighting to keep his voice level, “I — I appreciate you coming to see me. I — I would understand if you had told me to screw off.”

 

_ I would have told me to screw off. _

 

“No! No, no,” Blaine said, brow creased. “I — I’ve wanted to see you, uh…” he trailed off, trying to decide what to say next. 

 

Kurt’s heart fluttered and he fought a smile that was doing its best to tug the corners of his mouth upward.    
  


“Well, I’m here to get you back,” Kurt blurted out. 

 

_ Wow. Smooth. Why don’t you just get on one knee? _

 

“I — I don’t mean to blurt it out like that — but f-for the sake of clarity, you should know that first I’m going to get your forgiveness,” he said as he slid his hand across the bar to cover Blaine’s, “and — and then I’m going to get your heart back.”

 

Kurt knew instantly that he had made a mistake because of the way Blaine looked at him; speechless and taken aback and like he was about to drop a bomb on Kurt’s whole world. 

 

“Um,” Blaine started slowly and Kurt still dared to look at him hopefully but he knew — he just  _ knew  _ — Blaine was about to bring everything crashing down. “I’m seeing someone.”

 

Kurt’s face fell.

 

_ Don’t cry. Be cool. _

 

He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again. 

 

_ Smile.  _

 

His mouth opened again, but he couldn’t remember how to form it into a smile. 

 

_ Oh, God, I’m going to be sick.  _

 

The walls were moving, the room getting smaller and smaller until Kurt could hardly breathe — he was sure. His chest was caving in on his lungs and if he didn’t get to the men’s room soon he was going to throw up all over Blaine and oh, dear  _ God,  _ this what it must feel like to be dying from the inside out. 

 

“And I wanted to tell you in person,” Blaine said in a cautious voice with careful eyes, “especially because you know him.”

 

Kurt’s mind jumped to the worst possible scenario.  _ Please don’t say Sebastian Smythe.  _

 

“Hey, Kurt!”

 

Suddenly a hand came from behind and slapped Kurt’s shoulder and he looked up to see —

 

His eyes grew wide. He was sure he was seeing things, that he was hallucinating or having a fever dream or  _ something  _ because he was absolutely, one hundred percent, completely and utterly positive that Blaine  _ was not  _ dating Dave Karofsky.

 

But there he was, smiling brightly with a friendly arm still around Kurt, clear as day. If Kurt had been sure he was going to throw up before, it was nothing compared to now.

 

Dave leaned toward Blaine then kissed his temple — simple, sweet, completely innocent but it was like a gunshot going off in Kurt’s head. 

 

“Karofsky,” Kurt said dumbly.

 

Dave beamed at him happily as if nothing was wrong; as if none of this was completely insane. 

 

Blaine was refusing to make eye contact with Kurt now, suddenly very interested in his hands that laid in lap as he said, “I knew this would be a little weird for you.”

 

_ It’s a living nightmare!  _

 

“What? No, it’s not weird at all,” Kurt lied with what was sure to be the fakest smile he’d ever put on in his life. “So, uh, how did you two meet up again?”

 

“Well, um,” Blaine began though he looked like he would rather talk about literally anything else, “it was actually just a few months ago, right here as a matter of fact. I was little bored so I decided to come to Country Bear Nights here at Scandals, and there was Dave doing the Electric Slide.” His eyes were still wandering around to anywhere but Kurt. 

 

“Fun!” Kurt laughed. 

 

“Yeah,” Blaine laughed a little too. “We got to talking… mostly about you,” he admitted. 

 

Kurt’s eyes grew a little wider. 

 

“I was just so angry with what had happened, and it was just me venting about the breakup,” Blaine said and he was looking at Kurt now but Kurt found himself wishing he’d look away again.

 

“But I reminded him,” Dave quickly jumped in and Kurt’s eyes flew to look at him, “you know, how you helped me during that dark time in my life.”

 

_ And this is how you repay me.  _

 

That thought was bitter and unfair and Kurt had no idea where it had come from. He pushed it far away. Karofsky was not the one he was upset with, he was upset with Blaine — though, that wasn’t fair either. After all, Kurt was the one who broke off their engagement and now he was the one who had to live with that. Forever.

 

“And, uh,” Dave continued, “you know, you just forgave me for all the crap I put you through.”

 

“Anyway,” Blaine said, “we got to talking, hanging out, and… here we are.”

 

Kurt was looking back and forth between the two of them, mouth agape, trying to figure out how to put that fake ass smile back on his face.

 

“Here we are,” Dave repeated with a huge fucking grin and when he put his arm around Blaine Kurt came within an inch of projectile vomiting all over the both of them. “Yogi and Boo Boo,” he added gleefully.

 

_ This must be what torture feels like. Actual physical torture.  _

 

“That’s his nickname for us because I’m his big bear,” Dave informed Kurt, “and he’s my little cub.”

 

_ Ugh! I’m going to be sick!  _

 

He nodded slowly, still gaping at them.

 

_ I’m going to throw up! _

 

His vision started going a little blurry around the edges as Blaine was hiding his face behind his hand. 

 

_ And when did Blaine start liking bears?! _

 

“I know this isn’t what you wanted,” Blaine said.

 

_ No shit, Sherlock. _

 

“And I know this isn’t going to be easy, but I just wanted all of us to be able to be adults about this,” Blaine said seriously. 

 

“And I’m hoping we can be friends,” Dave added excitedly. “You know, we can all hang out and stuff.”

 

“Sounds like fun,” Kurt managed. 

 

_ I need to get out of here right fucking now. _

 

“Um, if — if you’d excuse me, I have to use the restroom,” Kurt stammered.

 

He saw the way Blaine stared after him as he jumped up and hurried away. Blaine knew exactly what he was doing. Blaine knew he wasn’t coming back to “hang” for the night. Kurt liked to think that Blaine was sad to see him go, but he feared that was purely wishful thinking. 

 

His breathing was heavy as he pushed through the crowd. He blinked back tears, forced them back. He just needed to get into the bathroom. He just needed to get into the bathroom and then he could let it all out. 

 

Kurt burst into the bathroom, hurried into the stall directly in front of him, slammed the door shut, and locked it. He pressed himself against the wall, face already wet with tears, chest already heaving with sobs. He slid slowly down the wall, hugged his folded legs to his chest and rested his forehead atop his knees.

 

He didn’t understand how this could be happening to him. How had his life come to this? How had he gotten here?

 

When he closed his eyes he could recall it so vividly; walking down those stairs, surrounded by identical Dalton blazers, and out of all of those boys, one overly gelled head of hair stood out. By chance — no,  _ fate  _ — he stopped Blaine, out of all of them rushing all around him, and asked him where everyone was going. Out of all of them, he sat ran down the corridors of Dalton Academy with  _ Blaine  _ and sat down with  _ Blaine  _ and talked and poured out all of his feelings to  _ Blaine.  _

 

He could also remember in striking detail what was going on at McKinley at the same time. Just like he could still feel the weight of Blaine’s hand in his for the first time, he could still feel his body being slammed against lockers, and he could still feel lips forced on his own, and he could still feel Karofsky’s breath on his face as he told Kurt he was going to kill him. 

 

Eventually, Kurt opened his eyes. He didn’t know how long he had been there, but somewhere along the way he’d run of the energy it took to cry. He drew in a deep breath and let it back out shakily as he tipped his head back against the wall. 

 

_ I need to get up.  _

 

He huffed and told himself that was dumb, he didn’t need to get up, and he would just stay there all night long. 

 

He closed his eyes again but he had images of Blaine and Dave dancing in his mind’s eye so he opened them again, sighed heavily, and quickly forced himself to his feet before he could change his mind again. 

 

He blew out a long and slow breath. “I’m going to make it through this.”

 

_ No, you’re not.  _

 

“I’ll get through this,” he told himself and slammed his head back against the wall, then winced and rubbed his head. 

 

He sighed again as he unlocked the stall and walked out over to the sink. He turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on his face, scrubbing away the dried streaks of tears; he scrubbed so hard it was almost as if he thought he could wash the memories that were plaguing him away. 

 

He heard the door swing up and he looked into the mirror to see the man walking in and his mouth dropped because it just so happened to be the actual Devil. Satan himself.

 

“ _ You, _ ” Kurt said lowly, turning to glare at the guy. 

 

Sebastian Smythe sighed. “Well, if it isn’t gay face Kurt Hummel. Haven’t seen you in like — what, over a year now?”

 

“It hasn’t been long enough if you ask me.” Kurt leaned against the vanity and crossed his arms.

 

“You wound me,” Sebastian said with a  _ stupid  _ smirk. 

 

“Good,” Kurt said. 

 

Sebastian laughed. “You know, it’s funny.”

 

“What is?” Kurt sighed. 

  
“Just that I agree to help Blaine,” Sebastian said, “I help choreograph this whole ridiculous number, I help him pick the perfect song. Then the Warblers and those snobs and the Haverbrook kids and McKinley’s joke of a glee club all band together to do this amazing number all throughout Dalton so that Blaine can propose to you very romantically in the very spot where you first met.”

 

Kurt raised his eyebrows. “Okay? And?”

 

“And,” Sebastian said, “I didn’t get an invite to the wedding.”

 

Kurt’s heart dropped into his stomach. He stared daggers through Sebastian’s head. “There isn’t going to be a wedding,” he said and he pushed past Sebastian. 

 

“Wait, what?”   
  


Kurt didn’t answer him, he just shoved his way through the sea of sweaty bodies until he was out the front entrance, heading down the sidewalk. 

 

“Wait! Kurt!”

 

“Go away, Sebastian!” 

 

“Hey!” Sebastian caught up to him. He grabbed Kurt’s shoulder and spun him around. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Kurt huffed. “It’s none of your business.”

 

“I don’t get it,” Sebastian said. 

 

“You don’t have to,” Kurt said coldly, though he was reveling in the confused expression painted across his face. “Like I said, none of your business.”

 

“Come on, Kurt,” Sebastian said with a smirk. “You’ve known me for long enough to know that I  _ make  _ things my business.”

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Not this.” He turned to walk away but he barely made it three feet before Sebastian spoke again and he stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“So what I’m hearing is that Blaine is up for grabs?” 

 

Kurt whipped around. “ _ No. _ ”

 

“Mhm,” Sebastian nodded slowly.

 

“He’s —” Kurt took a deep breath, “he’s  _ dating. _ ”

 

Sebastian squinted at him. “Shit, you two really did break it off, didn’t you.”

 

Kurt frowned. He looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet. 

 

_ It’s really over this time.  _

 

Sebastian watched him for a while before he walked up to him. “Come on. Walk with me, Hummel.”

 

“Why would I do that?” Kurt asked, one eyebrow cocked. 

 

“My apartment’s two blocks away,” Sebastian said as if this were explanation enough. 

 

“I’m not coming to your apartment.” Kurt crossed his arms.    
  
“Why not?” Sebastian asked. “You’ve got to live a little.”

 

“I’m afraid I’ll find the bodies of all your victims there,” Kurt said. 

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You’re over dramatic. Come on, I want to know what happened between you and Blaine. I’ll give you free coffee. Or alcohol. Or both.”

 

Kurt stared at him for a while, unsure, but eventually, he shrugged his shoulders. What the hell. It’s not like he had anything better to do other than go home and cry, and he could do with getting a little drunk and he liked the sound of free alcohol.

 

“Fine,” Kurt said. “Lead the way. You don’t get any information until I’ve got a glass of wine in my hand.”

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes again but he led the way to his apartment. It was a short walk, but it seemed to go on forever since there was an awkward and heavy silence settled over the two of them. 

 

“This one’s mine.” Sebastian pointed. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and got the door open, gesturing for Kurt to go on in. He closed the door behind both of them and led Kurt up a spiral staircase, past one landing, all the way to the top. 

 

“Third-floor apartment,” Kurt commented because he didn’t know what else to say. What does one say when they’re invited into the home of someone they hate with a deep, burning, white hot kind of passion?

 

“Yeah, it kind of sucks but at least I know I’m getting exercise on a daily basis,” Sebastian said with a shrug, heading into the kitchen. “Red or white?”

 

“Red,” Kurt said, leaning back against the kitchen counter, watching Sebastian cross the room to the fridge. 

 

“Of course,” Sebastian said. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kurt crossed his arms. 

 

“Nothing,” Sebastian said. He pulled two wine glasses from the cabinet over the microwave. “Nothing at all. Shall we move this party into the living room?”

 

Kurt shrugged and gestured for Sebastian to lead the way. He followed him out of the kitchen, through a very small study area filled with drawing, paintings, and art supplies, and into the living room. “I didn’t know you could draw.”

 

“Yes, it’s one of my very many talents,” Sebastian said, earning himself a particularly dramatic roll of Kurt’s eyes. “Now,” he said as the dark red wine was splashing into the glasses and he was handing one to Kurt, “what the hell happened to you and Blaine?”

 

Kurt sighed before diving headfirst into the tale, starting from when Blaine moved in with him in New York. He went all through how they’d decided it would be best for Blaine to move out for a while, how Blaine developed some deep insecurities — he divulged a bit more, perhaps, than he really should have. He told of the short while after Blaine had moved back in, how stifling and suffocating it had been. And then he skipped to that night at Scandals, where he found out that Blaine was dating —

 

“ _ Karofsky?! _ ” Sebastian exclaimed incredulously while sloppily pouring their third glasses of wine. “Blaine and  _ Karofsky?  _ No way. You’ve got to be fucking with me.”

 

Kurt gulped his wine.“I’m not, I swear! Ugh, I’m so mad!” he said but he was giggling and Sebastian laughed. 

 

“This is ridiculous.” Sebastian shook his head.

 

“What?” Kurt asked and sipped his wine quickly.

 

“This. Us. Hanging out. Getting drunk.”

 

“Mm, speaking of which,” Kurt held out his empty wine glass.

 

Sebastian laughed at him but filled the glass happily. “You know,” he said as he watched Kurt drinking deeply, “I like drunk you.”

 

“Do you now?” Kurt laughed. 

 

“Mhm.” Sebastian nodded. “Sober Kurt is awful — and I mean really  _ awful _ — but Drunk Kurt is a good fucking time.”

 

“Mm.” Kurt smiled. “Drunk Sebastian isn’t too bad either.”

 

“Glad you think so,” Sebastian said, clinking his glass with Kurt’s.

 

Kurt downed the contents of his glass and set it down on the coffee table. “You know what we need to do,” he slurred. 

 

“Mm?”

 

“We just need to be drunk — all the time!” Kurt said, throwing his arms up in the air. 

 

“Yes!” Sebastian pointed to him. 

 

“Then we can be friends!”

 

“Yes! I like it!”

 

Kurt sighed happily, resting against the couch cushions.    
  
“Do you think they’re doing it?” Sebastian asked. 

 

“What?”

 

“Blaine and Karofsky,” Sebastian said. “Do you think they’re doing it right now?”

 

Kurt glared. “I take back what I said. Drunk Sebastian’s still a dick.”

 

“But do you?”

 

“God, I hope not,” Kurt huffed. 

 

They were both silent for a few moments and then Sebastian said, “We could do it.”

 

Kurt raised his eyebrows. “What the fuck, Sebastian?”

 

“It makes sense,” Sebastian said. “Perfect revenge. See, Karofsky bullied you and threatened to kill you in high school, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“And now Blaine is sleeping with him,” Sebastian said. 

 

“Dating him,” Kurt corrected.    
  
“Whatever,” Sebastian said. “So best revenge — you sleep with me. I almost blinded him with that rock salt Slushie!”

 

“Wasn’t that supposed to hit me though?” Kurt tilted his head.

 

“Details, details,” Sebastian said. 

 

Kurt looked at him for a long time, head tilted curiously. He knew, somewhere in his head, that this was a bad idea, but another part was asking what was so bad about it? (Looking back on the night now, Kurt figures that was the wine talking.)

 

_ It would make Blaine so angry,  _ he thought to himself and in his drunken state, that was the only convincing he needed. He promptly swung one leg over Sebastian’s lap and straddled him. 

 

“Whoa,” Sebastian said, looking up into Kurt’s face. 

 

“What?” Kurt looked down at him, eyebrows raised. “Is there a problem?”

 

“I didn’t think you’d really go for it,” Sebastian admitted. 

 

“Yeah, well life is full of little surprises.” Kurt shrugged. 

 

Sebastian looked into his eyes with a searching sort of gaze. “Seriously? You’re not messing with me?”

 

“Seriously.” Kurt nodded firmly. “You in?”

 

“God, yes,” Sebastian breathed. 

 

“Then fuck me, Sebastian Smythe,” Kurt ordered. 

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt’s middle and hoisted him up as he stood. 

 

Kurt locked his legs around Sebastian’s waist, holding on tightly, attaching his mouth to Sebastian’s neck while he was carried to the bedroom. 

 

For a moment after he was tossed onto the bed he was struck with a thought: he should really be feeling more conflicted about this than he was, but he was just so drunk and he just wanted to badly to get back at Blaine and that was a terrible reason for sleeping with someone and he knew that but he just didn’t care at the very moment. 

 

Sebastian reached for the buttons of Kurt’s shirt, working quickly to get the shirt off. His fingers were nimble and obviously experienced and Kurt could feel his face growing warm as the realization that Sebastian had probably slept with a whole collection of people struck him; Kurt wouldn’t say he was  _ inexperienced _ , but he’d only ever been with two people. 

 

“Your nose is all pink,” Sebastian said. 

 

“Excuse me?” Kurt said. 

 

“You’re wound up and your nose is going all pink,” Sebastian told him. At the same time, he was pulling Kurt’s shirt off of his shoulders. “It used to happen all the time when you were upset — which was any time I was around, so — and when I’d get just a little too close to Blaine, your nose would go fucking  _ hot pink,  _ I swear —”

 

“How about we don’t talk about Blaine,” Kurt cut him off. He put his hands on the sides of Sebastian’s face and pulled him toward him. He kissed him, licking into his mouth, ignoring the fact that _holy shit,_ the guy who made his senior year hell and near blinded his boyfriend (ex-boyfriend) was on top of him and they were kissing and —

 

“You okay?” Sebastian asked. 

  
“Fantastic,” Kurt said. He yanked his shoes off and threw them to the floor. “Why do you still have your shirt on?”

 

“No idea,” Sebastian said. He reached for the hem of his shirt but Kurt grabbed it instead and yanked it over his head. “Listen,” he said, hooking his fingers through the belt loops of Kurt’s jeans, “you’re not going to fall in love with me right?”

 

“Fuck off, of course I’m not going to fall in love with  _ you, _ ” Kurt huffed and reached to unzip his jeans. 

 

“I’m just making sure,” Sebastian shrugged. “What with you and your ridiculous romantic ways, and how you’re prone to deep intimacy and compassion. I saw you and Blaine in high school — I know you better than you think I do.”

 

“The only way I could ever date you is if you were drunk all the time,” Kurt said, lying back and popping his hips 

 

Sebastian dragged Kurt’s jeans off of his body and discarded them onto the floor where the rest of their clothes were going. “I could be on board with that.”

 

Kurt huffed, exasperated. He flipped them around so that he was on top of Sebastian. He undid his jeans pulled them and his boxers down, throwing them both over his shoulder. 

 

“You’re pushy, you know that?” Sebastian said, head tilted to one side. 

 

“Yeah, I really believe that you feel pressured right now.” Kurt rolled his eyes right before he put his mouth around Sebastian’s cock and took most of it into his throat. 

 

“ _ Damn,  _ Hummel,” Sebastian hissed. 

 

Kurt smirked around him.

 

“Don’t — get cocky,” Sebastian panted. “You’re still a —”

 

Kurt pulled off him and looked up into his face, stroking him lazily with one eyebrow quirked. “If you think this thing tonight is going to be you pressing me into the mattress while I beg you to do all kinds of unspeakable things to me then I’ll just leave now because I’m not just going to lie here and take whatever you’re willing to give me.”

 

“Okay, then,” Sebastian said. 

 

Kurt put his lips back around Sebastian and took him into the back of his throat. He sucked hard and licked up Sebastian’s length, pulling low, guttural moans from the back of Sebastian’s throat. 

 

“Jesus,” Sebastian sighed. 

 

Kurt popped off of Sebastian again. “Yeah, I’ve heard he had a healing touch too.”

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You are so ridiculous,” he said but it wasn’t all that effective when he trailed off into a long, blissed out moan as Kurt circled the head of his dick with his thumb and dipped a finger into the slit. 

 

“Right, that’s about enough of that,” Kurt said and Sebastian whined which, Kurt thought, was entirely unlike him. 

 

Kurt got up off his front and discarded his underwear. “Condom?”

 

“Yeah,” Sebastian said quickly, leaning over to the dresser by his bed and pulling one out of the top drawer.

 

“Come on, get it on,” Kurt urged him while he rolled it on. 

 

“What’re you going to do?” Sebastian breathed. 

 

Kurt didn’t answer. He straddled Sebastian’s hips and pushed him back against the bed. 

 

“What’re you going to —”

 

Kurt fucked himself down on Sebastian’s erection, digging his knees into the bed and pressing down on Sebastian’s shoulders for leverage. He slammed his hips down, fast and hard.

 

“Oh — oh my  _ god, _ ” Sebastian groaned. “Kurt —  _ Kurt! _ ”

 

“Who’s got a stupid gay face now?” Kurt huffed out. 

 

“Shut — up!”

 

“Look at you, moaning while I ride you.” Kurt leaned over and put his mouth right up against Sebastian’s ear. “Taking whatever I give you. Hard and fast, quick and dirty. We’ve been at this for all of ten minutes and you’re already on the edge, I’m already going to make you come harder than you’ve ever —”

 

“Shut  _ u _ —” 

 

“Come on, Sebastian, come for me,” Kurt hissed into his ear. “Come inside me, Seb—”

 

Sebastian whined, high and long, his muscles going taut as he came. 

 

Kurt grinned down at him as he came, striping his chest white while he threw his head back. “That wasn’t bad. Sebastian, I’ll give you that.”

 

“That was — that was —” Sebastian’s breathing was heavy. 

 

Kurt rolled off of him and laid down beside him. “I made you come like a bitch,” he laughed. 

 

“Don’t tell me that wasn’t good for you.” Sebastian shook his head. He got off the bed to throw the condom away. He disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a washcloth for himself and one that he tossed to Kurt. “Come on, tell me that was awesome.”

 

“It was fine,” Kurt shrugged. 

 

“Fuck off,” Sebastian said. 

 

“All I’m saying is,” Kurt said, “Blaine is the best I’ve ever had, and Adam wasn’t exactly a  _ close  _ second, but he was better than you. You were good, though, don’t worry.”

 

“Well, you were completely in control,” Sebastian said.

 

“Yeah? And?” Kurt raised one eyebrow. He got up to go throw the washcloth into the sink. 

 

“And,” Sebastian said, “that means you could only get what you can give to yourself.”

 

“Mmm,” Kurt leaned against the doorjamb, “not really.”

 

“Yeah, it does,” Sebastian said. 

 

“What are you saying?” Kurt crossed his arms. 

 

“I’m saying it’s one in the morning, too late for you to go home,” Sebastian said. 

 

“I’m sure I could make it just fine,” Kurt said. 

 

“But then, what kind of host would I be?” Sebastian sighed.

 

“You know, you really give off the impression that you don’t care,” Kurt said. 

 

“I do, though,” Sebastian said. “So here’s my proposal: you stay here for the night, and we go for round two  _ my way.  _ You showed me how you do it, Hummel, hard and dirty and fast. It was amazing, but it was over in ten minutes. Let me show you my way.”

 

Kurt tilted his head. “I’m intrigued,” he admitted. “But if I’m going to let you fuck me, I’m going to need more wine first.”

 

“Coming right up.”


End file.
